


Tenerife Sea (MarkiplierXReader)

by MaCherie21



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Complete, F/M, Romance, Sad Ending, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaCherie21/pseuds/MaCherie21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time you opened your eyes, it's the thing you asked and hoped for.<br/>Every time you opened your eyes, you see him. Your world revolves around him and him only.<br/>You open your eyes and you've got friends, to help you whenever you're in your ups and downs.<br/>Every time you opened your eyes, You feel safe, you feel loved, you feel him. You can grasp him, you can hold him.<br/>What if reality strikes?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenerife Sea (MarkiplierXReader)

**Author's Note:**

> "A Dream is a wish your heart makes."  
> \- Walt Disney

Tenerife Sea (MarkiplierXReader)

A/N: (please read)

Hello! Hi! <3  
Thank you for reading this story! Thank you for choosing this.  
If there are mistakes in the grammar or spelling, I am terribly sorry, I apologize!  
Please don’t put me on YGS (Your Grammar Sucks) *bows down*

This will be a feels trip.  
This is the summary on how sad I am, I’m a fangirl, I love my idol and my fandom.  
But it’s hard to think that I won’t see the man I love the most, one of the people who inspire me the most.  
Markiplier.

Now… Be ready, because I don’t know if this will affect you… But I am happy to share this story with all of you.

Enjoy.

P.S: I have a black hair, brown eyes. xD

 

 

Tenerife Sea by MaCherie21  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You slowly opened your eyes to see that you are inside a bathroom, with color green tiles, you saw your make-up pouch, and took your red lipstick, and you placed a thick cover over your lips.

 

Perfect.

 

You looked at yourself in the mirror, to check yourself.  


You fixed your black hair, you messed it up and you placed it all in your back and you fixed your eyeglasses, you checked if you still looked pale, but you looked alright because of the lipstick you smeared all over your lips. You looked at your red dress.

“Wow. You look amazing, Red does suit you, love.” You heard someone say, as you looked to your right, you saw Mark standing there, with a grin on his lips, he slowly walked towards you, he slowly extended his arms and he placed his hands over cheeks, caressing it with gentleness, then you felt his thumb on the side of your lips, making you blush, red as a tomato,  


“You look so beautiful in that dress, I love your hair like that.” He said, as he removed his hands on your cheek, and he took your hand and he kissed the back of it, and he slowly turned you around.You smiled at him, and you placed your arms around his neck, as he encircled his hands over your waist, he placed his forehead over yours as he hummed Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran, because he knows that it’s your favorite.  


He suddenly stopped, when you both heard a cute little bark outside the bathroom, you two looked, and it was Chica, waving her tail as you both got outside, and Mark started to record a video, and you started to cook something for dinner. Cause it was date night.  


You started to dance and sing while cooking, you twirled as you added all the ingredients in the pants, and since Mark is not allowed to drink alcoholic drinks, you took the wine glasses, you poured some carbonated water, and you placed a piece of lemon,  
You checked on your pasta, and your Carbonara is done!

You fixed the table and placed your meal, It was a wonderful setup.  
You felt something soft on your legs, you looked down to see Chica looking at you,  


“You hungry?” you asked her, and Chica replied with a bark, “Okay then. ”You went to the kitchen, took her dog bowl, and scooped about three cups of dog food and you placed it in her bowl, and you gave it to her, then Chica started to eat.  


You went back to the table, “Is Mark finished?” you asked, so you went upstairs to check him, As you were walking through the corridor, you heard a scream from the game room and it was Mark,  


“God damn you, Chica! Stop! Ughhhhhh!” you heard him say, you looked inside the room, to see Mark is using the Oculus.  


An idea popped inside your mind, you went behind his back, and saw that he was scared cause Freddy suddenly disappeared in one of the places,  


“Oh no! Freddy’s gone! Freddy’s gone!” he shouted, you quietly laughed,  


He stopped looking through the security cameras, and then,  


“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” You shouted as you shook him, it was the exact moment when Freddy scared Mark,  


“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” He shouted as he removed Oculus from his face, you started laughing, and he was looking at you,  


“Why would you do that? Whyyyy?” he asked, in a childish tone,  


“Cause it’s funny…” then you continued laughing, then he pouted,  


“Awwwwwwwwww…” You said, as you walked towards him, “ I’m sorry.” Then you hugged him,  


“I could have died in a heart attack.” He said, then he hugged you back,  


“I’m really sorry.” But really, you’re not, and you continued laughing at him, “Dinner’s ready by the way.” Then you walked away while looking at him while smiling, he was looking at you murderously,  


“You’re going to pay for this.” He said with a low voice, you laughed again,  


“What? No, you can’t.” then you ran away, laughing.  
.  
.  
.  
After some minutes, he got down, and he saw you sitting on the dinner table, you looked at him as you smiled, “Oh no…”  


“Oh I’m gonna get you!” Mark said, as you got off your sit, and you ran away, Chica and Mark Chased you, “Get her for daddy, Chica! Go get mommy!”  
“ahhhh!” you shouted as two strong arms encircled your waist, and you were pulled into a warm hug, “Oh nooo! I got caught by Markimoo.. Oh noo!” you said as you placed the back of your hand in your forehead, you heard Mark laughed as he started to kiss your neck softly…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
You opened your eyes, Mark was waking you up,  


“Love! Wake up, it’s 7:00 am, we are about to go to Youtube Space. Come on get ready!” he said, filled with excitement, you smiled at him, as you slowly got up, but you shrieked, cause suddenly Mark carried you, Bridal style, “I’m gonna take you to the bathroom, cause you’re already stinky winny.” You laughed at his comment,  


You touched his face with full affection, “But even if I’m stinky winny, you still love me, I’m I right dear Markimoo?”  
He smiled as his face blushed a little.

As he took you to the bathroom, and placed you down, and left, you got ready. You bathe, you made yourself sparkly clean, and got out of the room,  
You combed your hair, you put on some powder, fixed your eyebrows and placed some red lipstick on. Then you got dressed with a simple Black skinny jeans, a captain America shirt, converse (black and white) and a watch on. 

You went out to see, Mark talking with Felix and Sean.  


“Morning guys!” you said, as you walked towards the guys,  


“Morning!” Pewds, Jack and ken said then they smiled at me,  


“Where’s Marzia, Wiishu and Mary?” You asked,  


“Oh they’re already waiting outside the hotel, they are actually waiting for you.” Ken said,  


“Thanks.” You said, as you said good bye to the boys, before you can leave, Mark gave you a quick kiss on the cheek, and you left,  


You went down the elevator, and saw Mary, Marzia, and Wiishu are at the lobby, they we’re talking. Mary saw you and smiled, “Hey!” then Marzia and Wiishu turned around and smiled when they saw you, you approached them, and they gave you warm hugs,  


“It’s been a long time guys! I’ve missed you.” You told them, as you smiled,  


“Yeah. Since Pewds and I left after we stayed here in L.A, we’ve never seen each other.” Marzia said,  


Wiishu laughed, “It’s good to be complete!”  


“Yes! And we can go out and you know, just stay away from the boys, you know… Have some girl quality time!” Mary said, then you all laughed,  
“Yeah, cause the boys will be a great time. Just talking about their manliness!” You said,  


You continued chatting in the lobby, cause you were waiting for the boys, when two girls were talking loudly enough for you, Mary, Marzia, and Wiishu to hear,  


You all went quiet as you started listening to what they were saying,

“Oh my god! SuperMaryFace is so beautiful, she’s gorgeous!” girl 1 said,  
“Same goes for Marzia and Wiishu, like Pewds, Ken and Jack are so lucky to have them!” girl 2 said as she was so amazed,  


“But you know, Mark’s girlfriend..”  


“Yeah?”  


“I don’t like her…. She’s just using Mark. Like Mark has 12 subscribers, almost 13. He is the king FNAF, and he is super handsome. Like she was a nobody until Mark dated her.” Girl 1 said, it made you feel bad,  


“Yeah! Looks like somebody is going to go down once Mark breaks up with her! She’s so fake. I hate her. Mark deserves better.” Girl 2 said with full irritation,

You almost dropped a tear when you heard this, It hurts your heart to hear that people thought of you this way,  


Marzia and the others could see the sadness and hurt within your face, and Wiishu hugged you while Marzia tapped your back lightly,  


You got surprised when Mary stood up, and went towards the girls, “Excuse me… Hello dears…” you heard her,  


“Oh my gosh! Hello Mary! Can we take a selfie with you?” Girl 1 said, with full excitement,  


“We love you, Mary!” girl 2 said,  


Mary looked at them with full annoyance within her face, “I have to reject your request, I am sorry.”  


The girls looked so sad, “Why?” they asked,  


“I don’t like people with no utter respect.” Mary said, you stood up, and went towards Mary,  


“Mary, Stop.” You said,  


“No…” Mary said firmly, “You heard what these girls said about you. And it’s not true!” she looked at the girls, “You haven’t even got to know her, so why judge? She’s our friend. She’s nice and wonderful, that’s why Mark loves her. Now, if you hate her so much, hate us too, hate Mark, cause we love her. Sorry for being rude.” Then Mary turned around she held you hand and you went back to Marzia and Wiishu and they hugged you,  


“Thanks guys!” you said, they smiled at you  


“We love you.” they said.

Vidcon was amazing, many people were so nice and some fans took some picture with you, gave you fan arts, and amazing gifts.

But, you’re still bothered by what the girls in the lobby said, you already saw Mary’s tweet about what happened, and fans were so angry when they heard about what the girls said about, and comforted you. Telling you that, that’s not true. But still you were hurt about it.  


You are inside the hotel room, when you saw Mark walked towards you, and hugged you.  


“I saw Mary’s tweet.” He said, “I’m sorry.”  


You got out of his hug, “Why are you saying sorry?”  


“Cause you don’t deserve being judged like that.” He said, you could tell that he was sad,  


You forced a smile, “Oh don’t be sorry, Mark. I’m okay. Everyone had their own opinion. Everyone is entitled for their opinion. It does hurt. But you can’t judge them back, just because they said what they think. Just respect them.”  
“But you’re sad, you’re hurt. And I can’t stand it.” He said as he looked down, you placed your hand over his face, and you gently raised his head to make him look at you,  


“I’m okay, Mark. Don’t be sad. You know what’s true. And as long as you know the truth, I am fine. I love you. And even thousands of people judge me because of my love for you. I don’t care, because I can only feel your love and the support of thousands of people around us. I love you, Mark. I’ll always love you.”  


His brown eyes looked back at your brown eyes, looking at me pure sweet affection. He smiled, as I hugged him. He buried his face in your neck as he hugged you back, “I love you too.”  
You smiled.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


You opened your eyes once again,  


You see a beautiful beach in front of you, You are wearing a nice white dress, and you are wearing a floral crown, you look to your right, to see Mark looking at the beautiful sunset at the horizon, you felt his hand holding yours,  


You look back to the horizon, as you look to your left, you see a beautiful shell lying on the sand, you ran to it, you picked it up, and you faced Mark who followed you,  


“Look it’s a shell, and it’s so beautiful.” You said smiling at him,  


“You sure, there’s no one inside the shell.” He said, as I looked inside the shell,  


I see nothing, “It’s empty.” I placed its hole over my ears, to hear the soothing sound of the ocean over my ears, “It sounds beautiful.” You said as you closed your eyes,  


“You just don’t know beautiful you are…” Mark said in his deep, you felt his hands encircle your waist, he placed his forehead over yours, “I love you.”  


You encircled your arms over his neck, giving him a small smile, “I love too, Markimoo… I’ll always love you.” you said,  


You felt he was leaning down to kiss you. You waited for the moment. But there was nothing.  


Suddenly, you felt cold, you are hearing something, a familiar song.  


Suddenly you felt warm again, but it’s different…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
.  


You opened your once more, to see that it was dark,  


It was night, it was cold, and you were alone.  


You are back in your own room. And you are wearing earphones.  


You felt the cool air of your electric fan and aircon, it made you shiver.  
It was so cold.

But then realization hit you.

 

 

 

“I-i-it was all just a dream…” You whispered out, tears started to fall.  
You started sobbing, you were hurt. The familiar song is playing in your ears.

Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran.

“Why?” you asked while crying, you covered your face with your hands and continued crying, you heard the lines from the song, _“Should this be the last thing I see, I want you to know it's enough for me”_  


Then you sang with the song as an answer. “Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need”  


Then you lied down again, you mentally and physically tired yourself from crying,  
_“And in a moment I knew you…”_

“Mark.” Then you closed your eyes to sleep.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos if you liked it.
> 
> And Comment your opinions! Your opinions are very welcome here!!!
> 
> Thank you! 
> 
> Sincerly yours,  
> MaCherie21/Pau


End file.
